The Power of a Snowman
by AkoyaMizuno
Summary: Oneshot. Kaito convinces Hakuba to help him build a snowman.


**A/N:** I hate Hakuba. Apparently that doesn't stop me from writing a fic about him though.

A short piece of friendship fluff for you. Enjoy.

* * *

A pair of hands slammed down on the desk. Hakuba Saguru blinked and raised an eyebrow at the owner of said hands, a grinning Kuroba Kaito.

"It's nice outside," Kaito informed him, his eyes twinkling and the grin widening a little.

Hakuba glanced out the window at the grey sky and quickly falling snowflakes. "It is?" he questioned, raising his eyebrow a little further.

"Well," Kaito conceded, "it's nice enough outside." At this point the grin was almost maniacal.

"And?" Hakuba prompted, not at all liking the look he was being given. Being at the center of Kaito's attention was somewhat . . . unnerving.

"_And_," Kaito said, drawling out the word, "you're moping."

Hakuba bristled, "I do not mope."

"Sure you do," replied the grinning maniac. "You're moping right now."

"I am _not_ moping. Even if I was - which I most certainly am not - I fail to see the connection to the weather."

"You're moping, and the weather is goo - decent," he revised, taking in Hakuba's expression. "Which means you ought to come outside and make a snowman with me!" The last was delivered with a child's glee.

Hakuba stared at his classmate. "Kaito," he enunciated slowly, "go away."

"Please? Aoko won't and if we don't go now there won't be enough time left."

"Then go yourself," Hakuba suggested reasonably.

"There's no fun doing that," Kaito protested.

"Kaito, leave me alone to mope."

"Hah!" Kaito exclaimed triumphantly, "See? You _do_ mope."

Hakuba refrained from hitting his head against the desk, it wouldn't be seemly. Besides, Kaito's hands were still splayed across the desktop and hitting Kaito's hands with his head just wouldn't be satisfying.

"Fine," the high school detective ground out.

"Really?"

"Really."

Hakuba studiously avoided the curious gazes of their classmates as Kaito practically skpped about the room preparing to go outside.

_Dumb Kaito._

- - - - -

Hakuba stepped back to survey the results of their work. It was a small snowman - it had to be given that they had less than three quarters of an hour to work on it - but it was a good one. The snow itself was well packed in relatively spherical balls and Kaito had produced buttons for the eyes, nose and mouth from _somewhere_. They had even found a couple of sticks for arms/hands around the schoolyard.

Overall it was an excellent specimen of a snowman. And okay, it was stupid for high school students to be making a snowman, but it had actually been kind of fun.

Hakuba took a deep breath of the winter air; and yes, here again Kaito had been right. The sky was grey, but the cold was enjoyably crisp after being in a stuffy classroom all morning and the snow was just right.

A satisfied smile playing at the corner of his lips, Hakuba turned to his fellow snowman builder. "Satisfied?" he queried.

Kaito look at him intently for long enough that Hakuba was going to ask if there was something on his face, when the teen reached out and snatched the hat from Hakuba's head.

Laying it ceremoniously on the snowman's head, Kaito smiled. "Now I am."

Hakuba opened his mouth to protest - it was his deerstalker hat, he'd worn it that morning for warmth - but decided not to bother. He could always pick it up on his way home. Besides, the look kind of worked for the snowman.

- - - - -

A few minutes later Nakamori Aoko walked up to the detective just as Hakuba slipped back into his seat.

"Have fun?" she asked cheerfully.

"It was okay," Hakuba replied, unwilling to admit to having enjoyed such a childish activity. "I went because Kaito said you didn't want to."

Aoko looked a little confused, "He never asked me. Actually, I don't think Kaito has made a snowman in years! But he was saying something about cheering you up. I'm glad it worked." As the bell rang Aoko quickly made her way back to her seat, leaving Hakuba staring in the direction of her childhood friend.

That afternoon Hakuba Saguru quietly revised his opinion about one Kuroba Kaito.

_He's still an idiot though._


End file.
